Book of Love
by HP-and-PJ-lover-4eva
Summary: "Sirius, go away, I'm trying to read." She says trying to reach for her book from Sirius. "C'mon Mione, spend time with me. You are obsessed with this thing," he complains flopping onto the couch of the common room. Book of Love by Peter Gabriel songfic


**The song: Book of Love by Peter Gabriel**

 **I do not own any of these characters, the plot goes along to the song.**

 _The_ _book of love is long and boring_

 _No one can lift the damn thing_

 _It's full of charts and facts, some figures and instructions for dancing_

"What the bloody hell are you doing" Hermione asked looking at her boyfriend like he's a lunatic. Not that she was wrong, he was jumping around the common room flapping his arms, legs, and wiggling his arse.

"I'm dancing, love." Sirius shouts stopping briefly to look at her.

"Sweetheart, you're wasted, please stop doing this 'dance' or whatever this is" Hermione says to him waving her hands around. She hears laughter coming from behind her, she turns around and finds the four prats she considers her best friends.

"Oh come off it Mione, you're enjoying watching I'm make a fool of himself just as much as we are," James says, arm around Lily, almost in tears from laughing so hard.

 _But_ _I,_

 _I love it when you read to me._

 _And_ _you_ ,

 _You_ _can read_ _me_ _anything_.

"Sirius, go away, I'm trying to read." She says trying to reach for her book from Sirius.

"C'mon Mione, spend time with me. You are obsessed with this thing," he complains flopping onto the couch of the common room. Hermione takes this time to grab her book and sit down.

"Let me finish my chapter, them I will do anything you want" she tells him as he lays his head in her lap.

"How about something better, you read the chapter to me, and then we go for a walk around the Black Lake," Sirius tells as she plays with his hair, while he lays on her lap.

"Deal" she says and continues from where she left off.

 _The book of love has music in it,_

 _In fact that's where music comes from._

 _Some of it is just transcendental,_

 _Some of it is just really_ _dumb._

"Go away," Sirius grumbled into his pillow when he heard a soft voice trying to wake him up.

"Sirius you have to get up, there's an Order meeting in an hour," Hermione says trying to be patient.

"Exactly, it's not for another hour. Let me sleep in peace woman," Sirius says and places the pillow over his head. Hermione sighs and gets off the bed.

"Fine, but remember you asked for this" she says and…

"Hermione Jean Granger you are so dead" a soaked Sirius Black roars causing Hermione to run out the bedroom door.

 _But I,_

 _I love it when you sing to me._

 _And you,_

 _You can sing me anything._

Hermione woke up to the sound of crying coming from next to her, she turns around to in fact find her prankster boyfriend crying.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly making him turn to her.

"Oh love, I didn't mean to wake you. It's nothing, really" Sirius tries to tell her, but she sees through his lies.

"Sirius, please tell me what's keeping you up" she begs him.

"I'll tell you in the morning, right now I just want to lay here with you." He says to her and turns around, Hermione wraps her arms around his middle. "Can you sing me to sleep, please? Your voice always comforts me."

"Always" Hermione says and sings 'I won't give up' by Jason Mraz.

 _The book of love is long and boring,_

 _And written very long ago._

 _It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes,_

 _And things we're all too young to know._

Hermione heard knocking on her and Sirius' apartment door; she gets up, looks at a mirror, and fixes her makeup before answering. She answers the door only to find the man she most wanted/ didn't want to see…Sirius himself holding a giant stuffed bear.

"Love, I am so so sorry, I didn't mean any of it" he said, not looking much better than Hermione herself. Shirt untucked, hair disheveled, and tear marks on his face.

"But you did say it," she says trying not to cry again.

"I know, and I shouldn't have. But please, please give me a second chance. I would never forgive myself, if you can't forgive me." Sirius says with so much sincerity, Hermione almost jumped him and said yes, almost.

"I don't know if I can forget this" upon seeing the heartbroken look on his face, and remembering how broken she was, she decided to say, "But I'm willing to find out, if you are." Sirius' face was sure to split in two from the smile on his face, he dropped the bear, grabbed the girl and kissed her with so much love.

 _But I,_

 _I love it when you give me things._

 _And you,_

 _You ought to give me wedding rings._

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband," the priest asked.

"I do" the tearfully glad bride says.

"And do you Sirius Ori-" Sirius cut the priest off.

"I do" everyone laughed at the man's impatience.

"You may kiss the-" Sirius again cut the priest off, grabbed his wife, dipped her and kissed her. "Or you may continue kissing the bride."

 _And I,_

 _I love it when you give me things._

 _And you,_

 _You ought to give me wedding rings._

 _You ought to give me wedding rings._

"Welcome to the world, Carina Liliana Black" Sirius and Hermione announce to their friends after a long 14 hours of labor, in which Sirius' hand is in a cast and head is wrapped.

"Woah mate, what happened to you?" James asked him. Hermione decided to answer that question.

"The prat fainted when I said I had gone into labor, I then broke his hand while in labor." Sirius glared at her.

"Oh and let's not forget the constant screaming at me to get rid of my-" Hermione covers Sirius' mouth and points to their daughter. James scared of his wits turns to his 8 month pregnant wife.

"Please don't kill me, while you have Little James" Lily looks at him annoyed.

"We are not naming him Little James" James proceeds to pout. "His middle name will be James."

"How about Harry for a first name" Hermione points out, with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Harry James Potter, sounds like some hero" James says to himself.

"It sounds perfect." Lily concludes.


End file.
